GMA News TV Channel 27 Program Schedule
Monday to Friday * 5:30 am – Melo del Prado sa Super Radyo DZBB * 7 am – Super Balita sa Umaga Nationwide * 8 am – Saksi sa Dobol B * 9 am – Anong Say N'yo? * 9:30 am – Sino? * 10 am – Dobol A sa Dobol B * 11 am – Kay Susan Tayo! sa Super Radyo DZBB * 12 nn – Balitanghali * 1 pm – Shop TV * 1:10 pm - Pinoy Meets World (re-run) * 2 pm – Hit The Top * 3 pm – EZ Shop * 4 pm – Rakshasa Street * 4:30 pm (replay) – ** Mon: Reel Time ** Tues: Tadhana (replay from GMA 7) ** Wed: Bawal ang Pasaway Kay Mareng Winnie ** Thurs: Tonight With Arnold Clavio ** Fri: Pinas Sarap * 5:15 pm – News TV QRT (Quick Response Team) * 6 pm – EZ Shop * 6:30 pm – 100% Pinoy (re-run) * 7:05 pm – EZ Shop * 7:15 pm – ** Mon: I-Witness (replay from GMA 7) ** Tues: Bawal ang Pasaway Kay Mareng Winnie ** Wed: Tonight with Arnold Clavio ** Thurs: Pinas Sarap ** Fri: Reel Time * 8 pm – ** Mon: Good News ** Tues: Brigada ** Wed: iJuander ** Thurs: Investigative Documentaries ** Fri: Biyahe ni Drew * 9 pm – State of the Nation with Jessica Soho * 10:15 pm – Stand for Truth * 10:30 pm – GMA Public Affairs programs (replay) * 11 pm to 12 mn – The 700 Club Asia Saturday * 6 am – Super Radyo Nationwide * 7 am – Super Balita sa Umaga * 8 am – Isyu Atbp. * 9 am – I M Ready sa Super Radyo DZBB * 10 am – Pinoy MD sa Super Radyo DZBB * 11 am – DZBB Super Serbisyo: Buhay, Trabaho at Negosyo * 12 nn – Balitanghali Weekend * 12:45 pm – EZ Shop * 1:45 pm – Ang Pinaka (replay) * 2:45 pm – Dear Friend (re-run) * 3:30 pm – Turbo Zone * 4:00 pm – Idol Sa Kusina (replay) * 5:00 pm – GMA Regional TV Weekend News * 5:45 pm – Wagas (re-run) * 6:45 pm – EZ Shop * 7:45 pm – Pop Talk * 8:30 pm – Taste Buddies * 9 pm – Now Showing * 10:30 pm – In Touch with Dr. Charles Stanley * 11 pm to 12mn - Legend Of Paranormal Story Sunday * 6 am – Buena Manong Balita * 7 am – Super Balita sa Umaga * 8 am – Dobol B: Bantay Balita sa Senado * 9 am – Liwanag sa Likod ng mga Balita * 10 am – Dobol B: Bantay Balita sa Kamara * 11 am – MMDA sa GMA * 12 nn – Balitanghali Weekend * 12:45 pm – EZ Shop * 1:45 pm – 100% Pinoy! (re-run) * 2:45 pm – D'World of Gandang Ricky Reyes * 3:30 pm - #MichaelAngelo * 4 pm – Taste Buddies (replay) * 4:30 pm – Tunay na Buhay (replay from GMA 7) * 5 pm - Pop Talk (replay) * 5:30 pm – EZ Shop * 6:30 pm – Ang Pinaka * 7:15 pm – Idol sa Kusina * 8 pm – Glow Up * 8:30 pm – Taste MNL * 9 pm – Karelasyon (re-run) * 10 pm – Campus Romance (re-run) * 10:30 pm – Kakabakaba (re-run) * 11 pm to 12 mn – Legend Of Paranormal Story Category:Philippines Category:Broadcast television Category:GMA Network